


A Voice in the Dark

by purplesocrates



Series: 800 followers giveaway [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, porch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Prompt fill for my 800 followers giveaway."so I've been thinking and I would love a fic where Will is struggling with his overwhelming desire for Hannibal and worries that maybe Hanni doesn't want him the same way etc. Of course he has to masturbate to deal with all his longing, and Hannibal walks in on him and then...stuff...happens ;)  It can be in Hannibal's office perhaps or post Fall in their hideaway?"So I wrote this in which Will is very turned on by Hannibal's voice I mean who isn't!  Thank you janespetticoat for the wonderful prompt.  Hope you like it.





	A Voice in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janespetticoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janespetticoat/gifts).



  
  
  


Will feels fragmented. He feels searing and uncontained. No longer the master of himself. He is possessed, he is overtaken. He is haunted by a thought, the sound of his own name when released from those lips, the imagined breath hot against his skin, those elegant hands on his bristling and needing skin. Closing his eyes he sees those eyes wide, pupils dilated, hair falling in sweaty strands, imagining the sound of a moan.  A very specific curve of shoulder, strong arms.  He wants to fall to his knees, he longs to worship and be worshipped. He wants to be opened up, consumed and lost.

He touches himself like a teenager in his shower. He lies to himself that he doesn’t think about it for the rest of the day. That he can’t still feel the hot white liquid of his orgasm as it was washed away by the too hot water of the shower.  His mind is not distracted it is wholly concentrated, it is completely consumed with one thought.  It’s not his own anymore it belongs to someone else. Willingly given. He wants to give his body too, he already has every morning in the shower, every night in a whisky fuelled frenzy in his bed before falling into fitful passion filled dreams.

It gets so much worse after the first phone call.

The sound of Hannibal’s voice over the phone concentrated in the dark of his bedroom is impossibly arousing. The first time he waits, he manages to sound normal, to hide the hitch in his breath at the sound of that voice so close in his ear, he manages to wait an hour before touching himself in the safe darkness of his room. Head arching back into the pillow he breathes out Hannibal’s name as he comes onto his hand as he realises he can’t even remember what they spoke about. He just remembers the shape and sound of the words like an aphrodisiac soaking into his skin.

After it happens Will feels sordid, electric shame coiling in his stomach. He tells himself he will stop. He must stop. He is an addict he must take control.

The second phone call he is at work. He is in his classroom surrounded by pictures of murder, crimes scenes, death and violence. That voice it fills in his cracks it smooths over the edges and warms him from the inside, burns through his defences until he is cradling the phone close to his ear and trying not to breathe heavily down the line. When Hannibal hangs up Will finds himself in a bathroom stall touching himself quickly and furtive leaning his head against the cool tiles in the hope of finding relief.

He knows he has crossed a line of no return when he starts to call Hannibal every night. For no reason and every reason. They talk about nothing and Will feels like his is melting and seeping through the phone line to his own destruction. It’s shorter each time now, the amount of time he can control himself before he is aching for relief at his own hand. It’s never enough. A short span of solace followed by yet more gnawing ache.

Will is beginning to live and die for these phone calls now. They are the beginning and the end of him. He answers them in the dark of his bedroom legs spread open, hand resting on his lower stomach while he wills it was Hannibal’s hand. He imagines Hannibal beside him whispering into his ear.

“Hello Will.” That voice makes him want him to moan, he bites his lower lip and closes his eyes in the dark that hand getting lower already.

“Doctor Lecter.” His voice is steady but far away. Hannibal can hear a hitch though and he examines it, he wonders at it, he wants to taste it.

“How are you feeling?”

Will laughs, it’s a harsh sound, a forced push of oxygen leaving his body. “Fine Doctor.”

Hannibal sighs and Will can feel his own self-hatred pulling at him, why does he push him away? “You could call me Hannibal.”

“I could.”

“But you won’t.”  Will can hear the smile in Hannibal’s voice and it makes him ache.

“I thought we agreed to keep it professional.”  He needs to remind himself that this is a professional relationship and that he needs to stop, he will not touch himself after this conversation and definitely not during.

Hannibal settles back in his chair and sips his wine. “You did.  I thought perhaps we could be friends.”

“Just two friends having conversations.” Will can hear Hannibal sipping his drink and he longs to be the glass against those soft looking lips.  He longs to be the liquid that touches that tongue as it flows down his throat.

“Yes.” Hannibal responds then swallows another sip of wine causing Will to stifle a moan.

“I suppose.”

“Good I am glad you are open to friendship.”  Hannibal does sound pleased and Will tries to not read too much into it.  “So how are you sleeping?  Have you found these conversations to be useful in aiding your relaxation?”

Will wants to scream he wants to howl out  _ no they haven’t, they leave me breathless with longing and desperately touching myself pretending it’s you. _  Instead he just laughs, bitter and twisted pulling at that self-hatred again like an itch he can’t stop scratching. “No, I am still having dreams.”  He has told Hannibal he has nightmares which he was but now they are mingled in with the idea of Hannibal’s skin against his, lips softly kissing away his pain, arms holding him, invading him.

“What do you dream about Will?”  Hannibal asks this in such an even tone it makes Will want to scream, he briefly panics and thinks maybe Hannibal knows.

Will wants to respond with a single word of  _ you _ , but he won’t. “Shapeless things, shadows moving in the dark, lost in a wilderness, being stalked.”

“Have you tried giving these forms shape?  Taking back control.” 

“How would I do that?”  Will wonders how he will he ever regain control as long as Hannibal is in his life.

“Don’t turn away from them confront them, look at them, know they cannot hurt you.  Nothing can hurt you in your dreams Will.”  The way Hannibal says that last part makes Will think of Hannibal’s hands what they would feel like scraping down his skin, warming him, making him feel safe.

“They are only dreams.”  Will says as he feels a swell of tears behind his eyes which he quickly swallows.

“It does not make them any less real when they are happening to you or the after effect they have any more lasting. In dreams we work through our deepest desires and fears.”

“What do you dream about Doctor Lecter?”

Will can hear the smile “are you asking me what my deepest, darkest desires are Will?”

“Would you tell me if I were?”  Will responds before he can stop himself, his self-control lost in the comforting safety of the darkness of his room.

“Would  _ you _ tell  _ me _ ?”  Hannibal’s voice is like velvet and Will can feel it on his skin like the softest caress.

“You are  _ my _ psychiatrist.”

“I thought we established we are friends Will.”

Every time Hannibal says his name like that Will’s cock twitches and before he knows it his hand has migrated lower he is gently stroking himself listening to Hannibal’s voice.  He bites his lower lip to stop himself from crying out. “We are.  However you are also my Doctor.”  Will is trying so hard to keep his arousal out of his voice that every word sounds clipped and bitten out.

“Technically I am your Doctor I suppose if that is what you wish.  If that is what you need.”  The word  _ need  _ sends Will spinning, he needs Hannibal, he needs him more than he has ever needed anyone or anything in his life.  His hand moves faster now and his back is arching as he feels the strength of his arousal increase.

“I don’t think I know what I need anymore.”  He does though, he knows what he needs down to the core of his bones, he  _ needs  _ Hannibal.

“Perhaps we can figure that out together.  If you asked me to tell you something Will I would, I have nothing to hide from you.”  Hannibal’s voice sounds far away and too close at the same time, Will cannot even hear the words anymore just the tone, soft and caressing.  There is a moment of silence between them and Will desperately tries to calm his breathing despite continuing to touch himself.  “Are you still there Will?”

“Yes.”  Will cannot help the breathless whisper in which this comes out.

Hannibal smiles and sips his wine  _ naughty boy _ “are you quite alright?”

“Yes, yes, I am fine just distracted.”  Will cannot stop now he knows he must and he knows he has crossed a line now he can never get back from. 

“Is there anything you wanted me to ask me?”  Hannibal asks in an even tone.  “Anything at all?”

Will wants to ask him if he feels this too, if he feels this pull between them, if he feels as exposed and understood as he does.  “Is there anything you want to tell me?”  Will is close now and this comes out in a rush.

Hannibal considers for a moment and then says in that infuriatingly even tone “I think you are beautiful.”

Will assumes he is having auditory hallucinations until Hannibal speaks again.  “I know what you are doing right now, touching yourself.”  Will panics and starts to stutter something in response when Hannibal says in the most commanding and deep tone Will has ever heard “Don’t stop Will, I would very much like you to continue.”

Will really does moan then, it escapes his mouth unbidden as he finally lets himself go, his hand moves faster, his cock so achingly hard, there is nothing but the darkness and Hannibal’s voice.  “Keep… talking and I…will.”  He splutters.

Hannibal lets out a deep sigh of contentment.  “I can tell you all my deepest desires Will, all the things I desire to do to you.  I would love to see you on your knees, Will, so I can look down at you, see those eyes flutter as you look at me.  Would you let me put my cock in your mouth?  Would you suck it for me?  Taste me?  Swallow me down as I come down your slender throat?”

Will is almost delirious now imagining himself sinking to his knees in front of Hannibal, looking up at him immaculately dressed in those suits of his.  Will opening his mouth as Hannibal undid his fly, took out his cock and slid it between Will’s waiting lips.  “Yes, god yes Hannibal.”

“I am Hannibal now not Doctor Lecter.” 

“Fuck.”  Will moans, “yes Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal smiles “hmmm, yes I do like it when you call me that.  I would like to take you to my bed Will, I think you would look spectacular writhing underneath me as I pushed my cock inside you.  Hearing you moan as I fuck you, yes I would very much like that.”

 

Hearing Hannibal swear is impossibly arousing for Will and that commanding neutral tone is causing Will to moan louder as he can feel himself closer and closer to the edge.

“Would you beg for me Will?  I think I would like that.”

“Fuck, yes, oh god, please.”

“Hmm yes, I wish I could see you right now touching yourself writhing in the dark wanting me.” 

“I need you.”  Will finally let’s those words slip free of his mouth, words he has longed to say for months.

“I need you too Will, I need to know what your skin tastes like, what it feels like to touch you.”  Hannibal sounds breathless and it’s making Will ache.

“I want you to touch me, I want to feel you, fuck I want to be on my knees in front of you.”

“You will, you most assuredly will.”

Will comes strong and with a loud moan and suddenly feels like the dark is not something to hide in, like he is not alone in it anymore.

\----

Will opens the door from his house to the porch he heard the car pull up.  The early dusk light is glinting through the clouds, Will isn't even dressed yet still in his boxers and t shirt.  He stands on the porch flushed and trembling, anticipation threatening to overwhelm him as he watches Hannibal immaculately dressed in a suit, overcoat and driving gloves gets out of his car, the noise of the car door shutting echoes in the morning air.  As Hannibal walks up the steps Will can’t help his eyes locking onto Hannibal’s lips willing them to part so he can hear that voice that made him come in the dark only last night.

 

The air between them is hot verging on molten.  “Will.”  The first word is his name and it makes Will moan before he can even form a thought he drops to his knees as Hannibal finally stands in front of him, so close but not quite touching. Hannibal looks down at him and moans.  Will looks like an angel in prayer and Hannibal wants to ruin him.  He gently brings his hand out and brushes the inviting softness of Will’s brown curls with his gloved hands, Will leans into the touch. 

Looking up at Hannibal he smiles and parts his lips slightly which causes another moan to leave Doctor Lecter’s lips.  “Will.”  He repeats awed and breathless.

Slowly Will reaches up and undoes Hannibal’s belt, undoing the button of his trousers and then the fly.  Hannibal watches captivated as those hands delve underneath his tight boxers pushing them down to release his hardening cock.  An appreciative gasp leaves those parted lips as Will gently pulls the foreskin back as Hannibal once again brushes his hand through Will’s hair.  Will looks up at him and Hannibal says in that breathless tone that makes Will ache and ache “even more beautiful than I imagined.”

“You imagined too?”  Will finally speaks and Hannibal realises he loves his voice just as much as Will loves his. “Doctor Lecter.”

“Yes Will, all the time, I imagined you on your knees just like this.”

Will smiles as Hannibal looks down at him impossibly soft.  Those lips part again and Hannibal watches rapt as that mouth covers his cock as he is drawn into the waiting hot wetness of Will’s beautiful mouth. “Will, oh god Will.”  Hannibal moans as Will swirls his tongue around Hannibal’s cock and then starts to suck, his cheeks inverting and breathing ragged through his nose.  “Oh god Will, yes, harder.”

Will moans at the command and does as requested and sucks harder, Hannibal’s hands are gripping Will’s hair, grasping at the strands he cannot take his eyes off those lips stretched over his cock.  Will’s hands grip Hannibal’s clothed hips, pressing through the layers of clothing and then he moves his mouth up and down over the shaft of Hannibal’s cock.   The air is filled with moans and sucking sounds, Hannibal cannot take his eyes off the sight of Will’s bobbing head as the feeling of him surrounding his cock becomes almost too much.  Will finally feels quiet as if his mind has been silenced through this ecstasy, there is only Hannibal and him in this perfect moment.   Hannibal feels close to coming, grip tightening in Will’s hair as they both moan.  Hannibal pushes Will off his cock and Will lets it slip from his mouth as Hannibal collapses to his knees grasping at Will’s face still he brings their lips together in a kiss.  Will moans into his mouth as he wraps his arms around Hannibal’s back.

Eventually they part and Will is smiling with relief as Hannibal looks wonderfully disheveled knelt with him on the floor of his porch. Hannibal grabs Will and brings them both to their feet he turns him around and pushes Will against the wall of the house, biting and sucking at his neck.  He pushes Will’s boxers down and they pool around his feet.  He brings his one hand up to his mouth and removes the leather driving glove with his teeth letting it fall to the ground.  He then moves his hand to brush against his ass and then around to his cock grasping it, stroking as Will grinds his ass up against Hannibal as he held is in place by Hannibal’s body.  Hannibal’s other hand is gripping Will’s hair pulling his head back to expose his neck so he can bite and kiss at the column of skin.  

 

Will is moaning and whimpering, legs barely holding him up as Hannibal presses up against him. Hannibal removes his hand from Will’s cock and licks his fingers wetting them further he then brushes Will’s ass and find his hole pressing inside Hannibal inserts one finger, his other hand grasping onto the flesh of Will’s ass cheek.  Will moans at the intrusion he is overstimulated and shaking but he wants nothing more than this.  Hannibal is kissing Will fiercely his head angled round to reach Hannibal’s mouth as he continues to push his fingers inside Will finding his prostate with a surgeons accuracy.  

 

“Fuck Hannibal please”  Will moans and Hannibal smiles at hearing that moan in person.  Will is still tight around his fingers as he bucks up against them.  

 

“You sound delicious when you beg for me Will.”  Hannibal moans into his mouth as he spins Will around again, he removes his other glove then once again pulls at Will’s hair  before pressing Will up against the wall.  Fingers not out of Will’s hole for long they go back in and scissor him open, Hannibal adds a third finger and Will whimpers and gasps.  Hannibal releases Will’s head for a moment he glances at the chair that is by the door, shoving his trousers further down he sits down pulling Will down on top of him into his lap.  Will grinds his ass against Hannibal’s achingly hard cock, back arching against Hannibal’s chest.

 

“Touch yourself so I can see what you look like when you are alone in your room.”  Hannibal whispers into Will’s ear, breath hot and heavy.

 

Will moans sitting up slightly he takes Hannibal’s cock into his hole while grasping at his own leaking hole he begins to move up and down on Hannibal’s lap with touching himself.  Hannibal reaches around the front of Will’s t shirt and lifts it off his head so he can touch his nipples and while watching this wanton display.  Will moans at the sensation of finally having those hands on his skin.

 

“Fuck Hannibal”  Will moans loudly.  

 

“You look so beautiful Will, oh god.”  Hannibal groans back as Will continues to fuck himself on Hannibal while he watches that hand move up and down Will’s leaking cock. Hannibal grabs at Will’s hair again and pulls as Will moans in pleasure.

 

“Keep..talking”  Will shouts as his eyes roll back in his head.

 

“You feel so tight around me, your skin is better than I imagined, the taste of you Will is exquisite.  I couldn’t wait to see you, to come here and fuck you just like this.  Oh god Will, yes, please god yes.  Let me see you come for me.”

 

With the sound of Hannibal’s voice so close in his ear and the feeling of his cock filling him Will comes screaming and whimpering Hannibal’s name as hot white cum spills over his hand.  Hannibal moans at the sight as he imagines Will like this after every phone call they have ever had.  He quickly follows coming with Will’s name on his lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are cherished and loved xxx


End file.
